24fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aaron Pierce
Aaron Pierce war ein hochrangiger Secret Service-Agent. Er hatte während seiner Amtszeit die Aufgabe, Präsidenten zu beschützen. Kurz vor und während Tag 1 war Pierce ein Leibwächter von Senator David Palmer während seiner Wahlkampagne. Er diente Palmer weiterhin als Präsident während Tag 2 und 3 und blieb ihm loyal, sogar als er in Tag 2 von Vize-Präsident Jim Prescott abgesetzt wurde. In Tag 4 half er Präsident Charles Logan und seinem Berater, David Palmer, die Profikillerin Mandy zu identifizieren. 1 1/2 Jahre später, während Tag 5, rettete er die First Lady Martha Logan sowie den russischen Präsidenten Yuri Suvarov und seine Frau Anya vor Terroristen, die ihre Autokolonne angreifen wollten. Er half am selben Tag auch dabei, die Verschwörung von Präsident Logan aufzudecken. Er lebte mit Martha Logan während Tag 6, in Tag 7 lebte er in Washington D.C.. Vor Tag 1 Während Präsident Ronald Reagans zweiter Amtszeit trat Pierce dem Secret Service bei. Er hatte einen Sohn in der Navy. Tag 1 Senator David Palmer, der erstem Afro-amerikanische Präsidentschaftskandidaten mit Aussichten auf Erfolg, war in Tag 1 in Lebensgefahr, da ein Attentat auf ihn geplant war. Agent Pierce bekam die Leitung über den Secret Service und bekam den Auftrag, Palmer während des Tages zu beschützen. Um 7 Uhr morgens gab Senator Palmer ein Frühstücks-Meeting. Agent Pierce gab Jack Bauer, Special Agent in Charge der CTU Los Angeles die Erlaubnis, das Gelände zu betreten. Nachdem sich herausstellte, das Bauer eine Bedrohung für den Senator war, befahl Agent Pierce seinen Männern, Bauer zu verhaften. Später schickte die CTU Fotos von Alexis Drazen, Jovan Myovic und Mishko Suba (3 serbische Killer) an Palmers Sicherheitsdienst. Agent Pierce zeigte die Fotos Palmers Wahlkampfteam, was dazu führte, dass Elizabeth Nash Alexis Drazen als einen möglichen Attentätern erkannte. Tag 2 In Tag 2 war Agent Pierce der Anführer der Einheit, die für Präsident Palmers Schutz zuständig war. Nachdem eine Atombombe in der Mojavewüste (die Terroristen wollten sie in LA hochgehen lassen) explodierte, wurde es zur Priorität, Präsident Palmer vor allen möglichen Bedrohungen zu beschützen. Später weigerte sich Präsident Palmer, eine militärische Aktion gegen die 3 Länder zu starten, die [[Second Wave]] unterstützten, weil Jack Bauer und Michelle Dessler annahmen, dass der Beweis für diese Unterstützung gefälscht worden war. Vize-Präsident Jim Prescott aktivierte die 25. Verfassungsergänzung und nahm Palmers Platz als Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika ein. Aaron Pierce bekam den Auftrag, Palmer zu bewachen. Als Palmer darum bat, mit ihm über die Ereignisse des Tages zu reden, sagte Pierce, er habe Order, nichts zu sagen, er könne jedoch zuhören. Obwohl er nichts sagen durfte, redete Agent Pierce mit Palmer und erkannte, dass Palmer zu Unrecht abgesetzt wurde. Als Palmer mit Jack Bauer Kontakt aufnehmen wollte, bat er Agent Pierce, ihm ein Satellitentelefon zu beschaffen. Pierce bewies seine Loyalität Palmer gegenüber und holte das Telefon. Doch als Mike Novick davon Wind bekam, ließ er Pierce verhaften. Palmer entschuldigte sich dafür, dass er Aaron da mit reinzog, doch Pierce sagte, dass es nichts gibt, wofür er sich entschuldigen brauche. Als die Falschheit der Zypern-Aufnahme bewiesen wurde, wurde Palmer wieder als Oberbefehlshaber eingesetzt. Er ließ sofort alle Anklagen gegen Aaron fallen. Er wies auch die Rücktrittsgesuche seines Stabs zurück, jedoch feuerte er Mike Novick, da er sich von ihm persönlich betrogen fühlte. Tag 3 In Tag 3 bereitete sich Präsident David Palmer auf eine Debatte mit seinem Gegenkandidaten John Keeler vor. Diese Debatte wurde jedoch nebensächlich, als Terroristen damit drohen, das Cordilla-Virus freizusetzen. Agent Pierce beschützte Palmer den Tag hindurch und gab seiner Ex-Frau Sherry die Genehmigung, ihn zu sehen. Später wurde Jack Bauer von Stephen Saunders kontaktiert. Saunders wollte Kontakt zu Präsident Palmer. Saunders sagte zu Palmer, dass das Virus nicht freigesetzt wird, wenn er mit ihm kooperiere und seinen Wünschen Folge leisten wird. Des Weiteren sagte er, dass ein Paket auf der Straße gegenüber für ihn da sei. Aaron ging das Paket holen und ließ es auf biologische Waffen, explosives Material und jegliche andere Bedrohung scannen. Pierce erzählte Palmer, dass das Paket sicher sei und ein nicht aufspürbares Telefon enthalte. Dieses Telefon wird zur Kommunikation zwischen Saunders und Palmer benutzt. Zu den Dingen, die Saunders verlangte, gehören die Wörter "dass uns die Götter strafen" in einer Pressekonferenz zu benutzen, der Tod von Ryan Chappelle und die Platzierung bestimmter Informationen auf [[sylviaimports.com]]. Als das Virus im Chandler Plaza Hotel freigesetzt wurde und eine kleine Epidemie ausbrach, wollte Pierce Präsident Palmer um jeden Preis nach Washington zurückbringen. Nachdem Palmer privat mir Pierce sprach, stimmte Pierce widerstebend Palmers Bedingungen zu, nämlich das er in Los Angeles bleibt. Pierce beschützte ihn für den Rest des Tages. Tag 4 Während Tag 4 diente Aaron Pierce unter Präsident John Keeler. Jedoch schoss Mitch Anderson die Air Force One mit Keeler an Bord ab. Keeler überlebte den Angriff schwer verletzt. Pierce bekam Order, unter Vize-Präsident Charles Logan, der als neuer Präsident eingeschworen wurde, weiter zu dienen. Jedoch hatte Logan starke Führungsschwächen und Entscheidungsschwierigkeiten. Einer von Logans nächsten Beratern, Mike Novick, schlug vor, David Palmer als Berater für diese Krise anzuheuern. Agent Pierce hatte die Ehre, David Palmer erneut zu beschützen. Als die CTU Los Angeles die Killerin Mandy, die Tony Almeida als Geisel hatte, festnahm, verlangte sie volle Immunität vom Präsidenten. Im Gegenzug wird sie der CTU helfen, Habib Marwan zu finden. Bill Buchanan und Michelle Dessler riefen Logan und Palmer an, die beide zustimmten, ihr die Immunität zu geben. Jedoch deckte Agent Pierce auf, dass Mandy dieselbe Killerin war, die auch versuchte, David Palmer in Tag 2 zu töten. Trotz dieser Umstände entschied sich Palmer, dass es das beste sein wird, Mandy die Immunität zu gewähren. Tag 5 In Tag 5 war Aaron Pierce mit der Aufgabe betraut, Präsident Charles Logan zu beschützen. Trotz der Ermordung von Präsident David Palmer entschied sich Pierce, beim Präsidenten zu bleiben und ihn zu beschützen. Während sich der Präsident auf die Unterzeichnugn eines Anti-Terror-Vertrags mit dem russischem Präsidenten Yuri Suvarov vorbereitete, bat er Aaron Pierce, die First Lady Martha Logan zur Konferenz zu holen. Aaron ging zur Martha, jedoch nur um von Evelyn Martin festzustellen, dass Martha den Tod von David Palmer noch nicht überwunden hat. Evelyn sagte, dass wenn er sie drängt, wird es nur noch schlimmer werden, darum beschloss er, draußen auf dem Flur zu warten. Schließlich wurde es Aaron leid, zu warten und drohte, wenn sie ihn nicht reinlassen, werde er sich selber Eintritt verschaffen. Als die First Lady nirgendwo zu sehen war, drohte Aaron Evelyn, dass wenn der First Lady irgendwas geschehen sollte, würde sie dafür verantwortlich sein. Evelyn gestand, dass Martha zu einem der Archivräume gegangen war um eine Aufzeichnung zwischen ihr und David Palmer zu hören. Aaron fand Martha wie sie sich durch Aufzeichnungen wühlte und eskortierte sie zur Pressekonferenz. Später wurde Pierce von Walt Cummings konfrontiert und gefragt, warum Mrs Logan in einem der Archivräume war. Pierce sagte ihm, er wisse es nicht und er werde sie selber fragen müssen. Martha Logan wurde bewusstlos und die Aufzeichnung wurde aus ihrer Bluse gestohlen. Aaron begann, Cummings Absichten und Aktionen misstrauisch zu finden. Als Jack Bauer zum Anwesen des Präsidenten kam um sich mit Mike Novick zu treffen, ließ Logan Bauer verhaften und Novick verschwand aus der Sichtweite der Wachen. Als Agent Pierce von Bauer erfuhr, fragte er einen seiner Leute, warum Bauer hier war, warum er verhaftet worden war und warum er darüber nicht informiert worden war. Pierce entschied sich, Bauer persönlich zu beaufsichtigen und erfuhr, warum er sich mit Novick treffen wollte. Als Pierce erfuhr, dass Cummings in den Verkauf des Sentox VX Nervengases an die Terroisten involviert war, und derjenige war, der den Mord an David Palmer befohlen hatte, entschied er sich, Bauer zu befreien. Als Bauer anfing, Cummings zu bestürmen, gab Logan Pierce die Order, dies zu stoppen. Nachdem Cummings die Informationen preisgab, boten Bauer und Pierce an, sich einzuliefern. Logan lehnte ab und bat Pierce, ihm Walt aus den Augen zu schaffen. Nachdem Martha sich entschied, mit den Suvarovs zum Flughafen zu fahren, wollte Pierce vorne in der Limousinde mitfahren. Martha sagte, dass sei nicht nögig, doch Aaron dachte, es sei das beste, wenn er vorne mitfuhr. Später fragte Martha Aaron, ob es irgendwelche Änderungen der Route gebe. Gegen Ende der Route wurde Aaron von Bill Buchanan aus der CTU Los Angeles kontaktiert. Aaron erfuhr, dass es eine mögliche Bedrohung gegen die Autokolonne gab und befahl umzudrehen. Vladimir Bierkos Männer bemerkten, dass der Secret Service von der Bedrohung erfahren hatte und starte den Angriff auf die Motorkolonne. Nachdem der Schuss einer Bazooka in die Limo der Suvarovs töteten die Terroristen alle Agenten, die um der Limo versammelt waren. Aaron wurde bewusstlos und die Terroristen versuchten, in die Limo zu gelangen. Schließlich wachte Aaron auf, öffnete die Autotür und tötete alle übrigen Terroristen. Martha wurde durch den Angriff wachgerüttelt und erzählte Aaron, dass Präsident Logan von der Attacke wusste und sie nicht stoppte. Als sie zurück beim Anwesen waren, bat sie Evelyn Martin, Aaron zu holen. Aaron betrat ihren Raum, doch wurden sie von Mike Novick in einem emotionalen Moment unterbrochen. Aaron sagte Mike, dass nichts passiert sei und Mike warnte Aaron, dass es besser sei, dass nichts passiert war. Später am Abend entschieden sich Präsident Logan und Vize-Präsident Gardner, dass Kriegsrecht in Los Angeles zu verhängen, aber sie nannten es eine Ausgangsperre um die Zustimmung des Kongresses zu bekommen. Nachdem Logan die Ausgangssperre angekündigt hatte, wurde Aaron von Wayne Palmer kontaktiert. Wayne sagte ihm, dass auf dem Weg nach Los Angeles war und dass er ihn sehen müsse. Aaron erfuhr von Wayne, dass es eine Quelle im Weißem Haus gab. Die Quelle schien Evelyn Martin zu sein, die vor David Palmers Tod E-Mails mit ihm schrieb. Evelyn sagte, dass sie den Beweis hätte, wer hinter den Sachen, die über den Tag passiert waren, stecke. Sie erklärte sich bereit Wayne zu helfen, diese Person zu entlarven, sofern er hilft, ihre Tochter Amy, die von Christopher Henderson gefangen gehalten wurde, zu befreien. Während sie das Treffen zwischen Evelyn und Jack Bauer vorbereiteten, trafen Wayne und Aaron zufällig Vizepräsident Gardner. Dieser war schockiert Wayne zu sehen und sprach sein aufrichtiges Mitleid für Waynes Verlust aus. Nachdem er geltend gemacht hat, dass David einer der großartigsten Präsidenten war, fragte Gardner warum Wayne hier sei. Aaron behauptete, dass Wayne ein Andenken von David habe, dass Wayne im geben wollte. Dann ließ Gardner sie passieren und sprach später mit Logan über Waynes Anwesenheit. Während Wayne und Jack an der Hilfe für Evelyn arbeiteten, blieb Aaron bei dem Anwesen des Präsidenten um dort alles ohne Komplikationen ablaufen zu lassen. Als Wayne erfuhr, dass Logan einen Haftbefehl gegen Jack Bauer rausgab, rief er Jack an und fragte ob Präsident Logan hinter den Ereignissen des Tages stecke. Jack bestätigte, dass Logan in Davids Tod und in den Verkauf des Sentox Gases verwickelt war. Aaron erzählte Jack, dass jedes ausführende Organ im Staat in suchen wurde, daraufhin sagte Jack zu Aaron, dass er auf sich aufpassen solle. Mrs. Logan wurde misstrauische ihrem Mann gegenüber; sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er irgendwas verstecke. Sie ging zu Aaron, um ihn danach zu fragen, und sie vereinbarten ein Treffen außerhalb. Als Martha zu dem Treffpunkt ging, war kein Mensch in Sicht. Sie fand sein Mobiltelefon und fragte Charles nach seinem Aufenthaltsort. Präsident Logan erzählte, dass Agent Pierce nach Washington versetzt wurde. Etwas später als 04:00 Uhr wurde es klar, dass Pierce am Leben war und von Logan gefangen gehalten wurde. Logan schlug vor alles hinter ihn zu lassen und Pierce neu einzuteilen, aber Pierce lehnte dies ab und beschuldigte Logan eine Schande für sein Amt zu ein. Nachdem Graem Bauer Logan erzählte, dass Pierce eine mögliche Bedrohung darstellt, sollte Justin Adams Pierce im Auftrag von Präsident Logan töten. Während Adams die Ermordung Aarons vorbereitete, entdeckte Martha die beiden und begann in Richtung Agent Adams zu laufen. Adams war aus dem Konzept gebracht und wurde von Aaron zu Boden geschlagen. Schließlich gewann Adams die Kontrolle über die Situation und war im Begriff Aaron zu töten, Mrs. Logan nahm dann aber seine Waffe und tötete Adams. Aaron legte Agent Adams in den Kofferraum von Adams' Auto und bat Mrs. Logan Mike Novick zu suchen und ihm gegenüber ihr Wissen preiszugeben. Als Mike erst einmal erfahren hat, dass der Präsident für alles verantwortlich war, war er damit einverstanden Aaron zu einem sicheren Ort zu bringen. Aaron verabschiedetet sich von Martha und stieg in das Auto. Während Mike und Aaron Adams Leiche entsorgten, wurde Mike von Jack Bauer angerufen, der nach Aaron Pierce fragte. Aaron informierte Bauer, dass er Mike vertrauen könne und Jack bat sie um Hilfe, um Logan zu richten. Aaron informierte Jack, dass Logan die Lobrede an Palmers Grab halten würde und dass er somit jeden Moment abfahren würde; also nahmen sie Mrs. Logan mit ins Boot. Während Martha ihren Ehemann aufhielt, verschaffte Aaron Jack Zugang zu dem Secret Service Gebäude. Mit der Hilfe von Chloe O'Brian von der CTU, brachte Jack einen der Piloten zurück zum Secret Service Gebäude. Jack entschied sich, sich als Pilot auszugeben und Aaron wünschte ihm Glück, als Jack zum Hubschrauber ging. Nachdem Logan Palmers Rede gehalten hat, nahmen Secret Service Agenten ihn in Gewahrsam. Allerdings scheiterte Jack, mit seinem Ziel Logan zum Geständnis zu bringen, aber das war ohnehin nur ein Ablenkunsmanöver; bei einem Gespräch zwischen Martha und Charles, das mit einer Wanze abgehört wurde, gestand Charles ungewollte seine Beteiligung an Palmers Tod und am Verkauf des Sentox Gases. Nach Tag 5 Nach den Ereignissen von Tag 5 näherte Aaron sich Martha Logan an. Martha besuchte eine Anstalt um mit dem Stress, der von Charles Logan verursacht wurde, klar zu kommen. Dort besuchte Aaron sie oft. Dann begannen sie schließlich eine Beziehung und während Tag 6 lebten sie zusammen. Tag 6 Um ca. 18:22 Uhr kam Aaron zu hause an, mit Obst von Mel. Aaron begrüßte Martha Logan, die ein Buch las. Als Martha emotional wurde, bekam sie einen Anruf und bat Aaron, an das Telefon zu gehen. Aaron war geschockt, die Stimme vom ehemaligen Präsidenten Charles Logan zu hören. Als Aaron Martha das Telefon gab, weigerte sie sich, weiterhin mit ihm zu sprechen, also sprach Aaron mit Charles. Charles behauptete, dass Martha in einer internationalen Angelegenheit so helfen könne, indem sie mit den Suvarovs verhandle. Nachdem Martha sich weigerte, Charles zu besuchen, stimmte Aaron zu, Martha dazu zu bewegen, dass Charles kommen darf. Als Charels ankam, weigerte sich Aaron, Charles Hand zu schütteln und führte ihn zu Martha. Martha hatte sich selber in ihrem Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen, doch Aaron war in der Lage, sie dazu zu bewegen, herauszukommen und mit Logan zu sprechen. Logan offenbarte, dass Konsul Anatoly Markov mit der nuklearen Explosion in Valencia in Verbindung stand. Der einzige Weg, an Markov ranzukommen ohne einen Krieg mit Russland zu starten war, wenn Präsident Yuri Suvarov mit der CTU Los Angeles kooperieren werde. Martha stimmte zu, mit Anya Suvarov darüber zu reden, doch sie hielt eine Rede in Russland. Als Aaron Logan vorschlug, draußen zu warten, entschied sich Charles zu bleiben, was Martha noch mehr verstörte. Als Martha ein Messer zurück in die Küche brachte, stach sie Charles in die Schulter. Aaron rief nach einem Sanitäter, als Agent Shavers sie in Gewahrsam brachte. Nachdem die CTU Anya erreichte, fragte Aaron Martha, ob sie stabil genug war um zu reden. Matha bestand darauf, dass sie es sei und redete mit Anya über die Lage im Russischem Konsulat. Als Markov sich weigerte sich, sich auszuliefern, autorisierte Suvarov das Stürmen des Konsaltes. Nach Tag 6 Martha und Aaron trennten sich 4 Jahre vor Tag 7 aufgrund von Dingen, die Aaron nicht näher erläutern möchte. Er zog wieder nach Washington D.C.. Tag 7 Bill Buchanan rief Aaron Pierce an um die verfremdete Tochter der Präsidentin, Olivia Taylor, zu finden und sie zum Krankenhaus zu bringen, in dem ihr Vater operiert wurde. Olivia war eher abgeneigt, da sie mitten in einer Arbeitstagung mit Arthur Carr war. Des Weiteren stellte sie fest, dass auf Aarons Dienstmarke stand, dass er in Pension sei und weiste ihn darauf hin. Trotzdem bestand Aaron darauf und nachdem Carr ging, erklärte er ihr, dass ihrem Vater in die Brust geschossen wurde und im Krankenhaus lag. Später sollte Aaron Olivia zum weißen Haus bringen. Während sie im weißen Haus ist, wird Olivia ungeduldig und sagte, dass sie ihren Vater sehen wolle. Aaron sagte ihr, dass sie dort einige Zeit warten müsse. Als Benjamin Juma das Weiße Haus attakierte, beschützte Aaron Olivia. Während alle anderen von Juma als Geiseln gehalten wurden, waren Aaron und Olivia versteckt und versuchten die anderen außerhalb des Weißen Hauses zu alamieren, dass Juma nicht die Präsidentin Allison Taylor hatte. Doch schon bald wurden sie von Jumas Männern gefunden. Als Olivia und Aaron den Flur runter rannten, wird ihm in die Schulter geschossen; dennoch schaffte er es Jumas Männer zu töten. Dann foderte er Olivia auf zum Fenster zu gehen und das Signal zu senden, bevor mehr Garden ankämen. Er schrieb den Morsecode auf ihre Hand und schickte sie los. Dann aber fanden Udo und Jumas Soldaten sie und brachten sie zu den anderen Geiseln. Als Bill Buchanan sich selbst opferte um ein Ablenkunsmanöver zu starten, schrie Jack zu Aaron, dass er die Präsidentin schützen solle. Aaron rannte zu ihr und sicherte sie und Olivia und brachte sie aus der Schusslinie. Nachdem das FBI das Weiße Haus gestürmt hat, wurde Aaron von Sanitätern behandelt. Olivia dankte ihm dafür, dass er ihr Leben rettete und fragte ihn warum er in Pension sei. Als sie frage ob es etwas mit den Geschehnissen um Martha Logan zu tun hätte, weigerte er sich darüber zu sprechen. Er nahm dennoch den Dank an und sagte, sie solle ihn Aaron nennen. Einige Stunden Später, sah Olivia, die neu bestimmte, provisorische Stabschefin, Aaron, der gerade mit der Angabe seiner Stellungnahme über die Geschehnisse im Weißen Haus fertig geworden war. Sie frage ihn ob sie ihn als Sicherheitschef wiedereinsätzen könnte, weil sie ihm trauen könne. Er weiste es zunächst zurück, doch schließlich akzeptierte er ihr Angebot. Kurz nach Mitternacht bat Olivia Aaron darum, sie zum Roosevelt Continental Hotel zu fahren, wo sie jemanden treffen wöllte, ohne ihm zu sagen, dass es sich um den Reporter Ken Dellao handelt. Als sie sich dem Raum näherten, meinte Aaron, dass er den Raum kontrollieren müsse, aber Olivia weigerte sich ihn das tun zu lassen. Er bestand darauf, aber sie beruhigte ihn und bat ihn darum, draußen zu warten. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, kam sie heraus und bekam einen Anruf von ihrer Mutter, die ihr sagte, dass sie zum Weißen Haus zurück kommen müsse. Er schien misstrauisch von ihren Aktionen zu sein, während er das Gebäude mit Olivia verließ. Denkwürdige Zitate * Aaron Pierce: Sir, ich habe den Befehl solche Dinge nicht zu diskutieren. * David Palmer: Haben Sie Befehl nicht zuzuhören? * Aaron Pierce: Nein, Sir. (Tag 2 - 05:00-06:00) * David Palmer: Sie hatten doch den Befehl nicht mit mir zu sprechen? * Aaron Pierce: Ich tue mein Bestes, Sir. (Tag 2 - 05:00-06:00) * Aaron Pierce: Weder Ihre Äußerungen, noch Ihre Handlungen sind für mich akzeptabel Mr. Logan. Sie sind ein Landesverräter und eine Schande für dieses Amt. Ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie bestraft werden. Wäre das alles... Charles? (Tag 5 - 04:00-05:00) * Aaron Pierce (zu Charles Logan): I no longer have to tolerate your sarcasm. (Tag 6 - 06:00-07:00) Hintergrundinformationen * Aaron Pierce ist neben Jack Bauer der einzige Charakter, der in allen 7 Staffeln (und 24: The Game) erscheint und diese auch überlebt * Aaron Pierce' Episodenzähler ist nach dem aktuellstem Stand 43 * Aaron Pierce hat Jack Bauer nur 5 Mal direkt während der 7 Tage getroffen: Das erste Mal in Tag 1 während des Frühstücksmeetings im San Clarita Power Plant, erneut in Staffel 1 in Senator Palmers Hotel bei der Vorbereitung zur Gefangennahme von Alexis Drazen, die nächsten beiden in Tag 5, 7 1/2 Jahre später, als sie Walt Cummings und Charles Logan bloßstellten, und das letzte Mal, dass sie miteinander sprachen, war als das Weiße Haus von Jumas Männern übernommen wurde, über 5 Jahre nach Tag 5 * Die Autoren wollten Pierce in Tag 5 sterben lassen, doch Schauspieler Glenn Morshower bat darum, ihn leben zu lassen * Aarons Telefonnummer in Tag 5 war 1-202-555-5982 Erscheinungen Tag 1 01:00 - 02:00, 02:00 - 03:00, 03:00 - 04:00, 04:00 - 05:00, 06:00 - 07:00, 07:00 - 08:00, 08:00 - 09:00, 15:00 - 16:00, 16:00 - 17:00 Tag 2 03:00 - 04:00, 04:00 - 05:00, 05:00 - 06:00 Nach Tag 2 24: The Game Tag 3 13:00 - 14:00, 14:00 - 15:00, 24:00 - 00:00, 01:00 - 02:00, 02:00 - 03:00, 05:00 - 06:00, 08:00 - 09:00, 11:00 - 12:00, 12:00 - 13:00 Tag 4 02:00 - 03:00, 06:00 - 07:00 Tag 5 09:00 - 10:00, 11:00 - 12:00, 12:00 - 13:00, 13:00 - 14:00, 15:00 - 16:00, 16:00 - 17:00, 17:00 - 18:00, 20:00 - 21:00, 21:00 - 22:00, 22:00 - 23:00, 23:00 - 00:00, 00:00 - 01:00, 04:00 - 05:00, 05:00 - 06:00, 06:00 - 07:00 Tag 6 18:00 - 19:00 Tag 7 16:00 - 17:00, 19:00 - 20:00, 20:00 - 21:00, 23:00 - 00:00, 00:00 - 01:00